A concert to live for A night never forgotten
by Ami Belle
Summary: What happens when Shinogu takes Hatsumi to a concert, but then doesn't take her home afterwards...Lemons arn't until later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first ever story on Fanfiction, i hope you enjoy, i will be following up with more chapters after this one, as soon as possible, and if you like it, please review, i'd appriciate any constructive criticism to... thanx for reading!

My first and only serious **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hot Gimmik or any of its proporties. This is merely a piece of fiction that was inspired by the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Surprise**

Hatsumi was sitting in her room, reading her favorite manga series "Hana-Kimi", but she was supposed to be studying for her finals that were coming up in just two weeks. Ryoki had once again picked out the study material and given her the pages to memorize and the problems to study, but she had gotten tired of all the droning on of her Chemistry Book and just wanted a break from the mind numbing experience of reading what in her group of friends is known as "the genius's guide to an idiots chemistry set". She heard her mom come in from going out to get her little brother and she got up quickly to make it look like she was studying.

To her surprise she only heard one set of feet walking outside her door and then she heard a knock on her door.

_Oh no…. I wonder who it is…. I remember that one time, when that robber broke in, oh god I hope it's not him…what am I going to do... I'll call Shinogu, he'll know what to do…_

Hatsumi quickly got up, and went to lock her door, but as soon as she got up out of her seat that she had placed herself in, the door was opened. She tensed and then screamed out at the top of her lungs, but before anyone could have had a chance to hear her, her mouth was covered by Shinogu's hand.

"Omid nvr ddt gin." Hatsumi tried to say, but unfortunately she couldn't, because Shinogu still hadn't removed his hand, but he quickly started back and she started shouting at him, "Oh my god, never do that again, you scared me so badly, you should have called out to me, told me it was you, but nooooo, you had to sneak around, let yourself in and then come and knock on an innocent girls' door, and not even let her hear your voice, what were you thinking."

By that time Hatsumi's eyes had started to well up with tears and she collapsed back on her bed.

Shinogu rushed over to comfort her as he sat down next to her and held her to his body. He knew it was wrong, but this was the best part of his day so far. Just getting to hold her to him and put his chin on the top of her head, with her face nuzzled into his chest, was a moment that he was thankful for beyond words.

But he knew he had to let go, so he did and when she looked down, he lifted her chin to make her look up, and then took his hand away. "Look Hatsumi, I'm really sorry, but I came here to surprise you for your birthday, since it looks like everyone else forgot. I got you a ticket to "The Donnas" concert tonight, I know you like them, and they are in Japan right now, on an international tour.

Her eyes opened real wide and she smiled up at her older brother (which she called him, even though she knew he was adopted and was annulling the adoption). "Thank you so much! But Mom and Dad will never let me."

"I know, but that's why I got a second ticket, I will take you, and then mom and dad will be fine with it."

"Well, okay, but I need to talk to Ryoki about it."


	2. The answer and the Errands

"Of course you can't go. What were you thinking you dimwitted idiot? Why would you even think about going to a concert with the same guy that snuck around behind your back, with Azusa no less, is apparently in love with you, and is in college?" Ryoki slammed his hands against the wall behind him in his bedroom.

Hatsumi had gone to see him as soon as Shinogu had left and was eager, but also very afraid. "Ryoki," she said diffidently, "I want to go to this concert with my brother, but if you agree to let me go, I promise that I will spend Christmas Eve with you, it is coming up this weekend, so it's not like it is that far away either."

"You also owe me a night with that day, okay? All right then, we have a deal. Bye!" Ryoki ran off out the bedroom door and out of the house and down the stairs of the complex.

Hatsumi was left standing there, and she let out a sigh, as in defeat. _Maybe I will be lucky like I was in Izu. Oh god I hope so, but I really want to spend time with Shinogu, he's my brother after all. Ryoki must be jealous or something. Well, what is done is done; I guess I will just go tonight, and then deal with the consequences later. _Hatsumi left the room and continued as Ryoki had down the stairs.

When she arrived home she went to her bedroom and picked up the phone, but just as she was about to call, her mother walked in with Hikoru and asked Hatsumi to baby-sit him while she made a few errands. Hatsumi instead offered to go make those errands for her mother, and her mom was very surprised, but was glad that she had volunteered. Before Hatsumi left though, she asked her mom about the concert, which her mom agreed to after hearing that Shinogu was going, and Hatsumi called Shinogu and told him that she could come tonight, and that she would meet him outside the complex at 6:00.

The errands were a bit frustrating, because she kept running into people. The first was Azusa, who she met when she was in the elevator in the complex. They talked in the elevator and he actually walked her to her first destination, which was the drug store, but then left to go a different direction. When she left the drugstore she ran into Akane, who happened to be meeting Subaru for a date in the direction of Hatsumi's next destination. So she walked with Akane to the bookstore, and then went in and Akane left in another direction. She got the books for Hikoru, Akane, and herself, and then left the bookstore and just happened to spot Ryoki a few yards off in a group, mostly of girls. Hatsumi knew that she didn't have time, so she tried to sneak around the group, since they were in the direction that she needed to go, but it was no use. As soon as she got in the range of Ryoki's eyes she was spotted.

"Hatsumi, is that you?" The group turned to look at her and she felt a blush come on. "What are you doing out alone right now?"

"Hi Ryoki," Hatsumi said timidly as she looked down. She had noticed that besides Ryoki, the rest of the group members include one guy and seven girls, which made her blush even more. "Um…I am out right now on errands for my mom."

"Oh, how cute, I never knew kids our age actually had to run errands, my family always has our maid do it for us." One of the girls in the group had said this, and it made Hatsumi look up, only to see that it was that really smart girl who Mrs. Tachibana had tried to set up with Ryoki.

Hatsumi had a lot of hate for kids like these ones, and it made her question what exactly she was doing with Ryoki. She turned around and walked away, but as she turned the corner and went into the dry cleaners, Ryoki grabbed her by the arm.

"You should have said something to that bitch back there Hatsumi."

Hatsumi's eyes welled up with tears, "No Ryoki, you should have said something back there, you shouldn't have been like all of them and just watched her humiliate me, god, what is your problem. I can't stand up to people like them; they all have powerful parents who could severely hurt my family's positions in the community and in the work place. You just don't get it Ryoki, because you've never had to run errands." She stopped and let out a few tears that rolled down her cheeks and glimmered in the sunlight.

Ryoki stood in amazement; he never thought that she might feel that way about him and his position over her. "I'm sorry Hatsumi, I really am, I wish I could take back time, but I can't, all I can do is make plans for the future. So what do you say we go and do those errands together now."

Now it was Hatsumi's turn to stand in amazement; she never thought that he would actually say sorry, and definitely didn't think that he would offer to help her with errands. She was pleased, and so she spent the rest of her time doing errands with him, and she somehow had a blast with him there. It made her really happy, more so than he had ever made her, and when it was time for her, at 3:00 to go back home, she didn't want to leave. They stood in a tight embrace for sometime, taking in each others scents, and then Ryoki looked down into Hatsumi's eyes, held her chin and kissed her softly, but when she pursued, he saw no reason to hold back, he worked his tongue with jabs through her barrier of lips and teeth, and tangled his tongue with hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, moving further in each time, exchanging the sweet liquid of their mouths, and definitely making a scene in front of the complex. When they parted, Hatsumi blushed, and decided that she really did want to be with Ryoki, despite the person he is on the outsides sometimes.


End file.
